In order to implement remote operation of a server computer mounted in a rack server, or to test any unit under test (UUT) mounted in the rack server, a media access control (MAC) address and an Internet Protocol (IP) address of the server computer or the UUT need to be obtained in advance. However, installation and maintenance of UUTs mounted in a rack server are usually carried out by a manufacturer. A tester, who is responsible for testing the UUTs and is not the original manufacturer, may not know how many UUTs and which types of the UUTs are actually mounted in the rack server, not to mention the MAC addresses and/or IP addresses of the UUTs.
In some cases, the tester has to remove each of the UUTs from the rack server, to look into each of the UUTs for a respective MAC address thereof, and to record the MAC addresses corresponding respectively to the UUTs, so as to start test procedures on the UUTs based on the MAC addresses thus recorded and IP addresses thereof. However, it may be time-consuming and cumbersome for the tester to perform the aforementioned steps. Moreover, the UUTs are at the risk of being damaged during the process of removal from the rack server. In other cases, conventional software, such as Network Mapper (NMAP), may be utilized to scan the IP addresses of all the UUTs mounted in the rack server. Nevertheless, since the IP addresses obtained through this approach are not authenticated, correctness of the IP addresses may be deficient.